And dreams are dreams
by flora590
Summary: One-shot. A remake of the first kiss of Flora and Helia.


NOTE: I do not own Winx Club.

The rain pattered softly against the glass in the Alfea library. Flora had spent the whole afternoon there with his nose enclosed between the yellowed pages of a stack of books on botany magic. He had thought that only focusing on their studies could forget what had occupied his mind during the last days. However, his mood was equally gray weather.

It felt like a fool for having confessed to Helia wanted him. Chatta, the pixie, had said that the only thing keeping quiet was going to get hurt, but the truth is that nothing had done more damage than the reaction of the specialist.

After curing his magic to the great tree of Pixie Village, Flora had gathered enough courage to declare. He had accompanied specialists to his ship and, before leaving, Helia had told him how I felt. But the reality had fallen like a stone on it when he came into the control panel without saying a word.

Flora had never imagined that one you love could hurt so much. And the worst is that background understand why Helia had acted that way. There were hundreds of fairies Alfea he won by a landslide in beauty, friendliness and charm. Even witches were more interesting. After all, it was just a kind of environmentalist obsessed with trees and flowers.

Bloom always said that you can not choose who you love. Until then she had not given importance to matters of the heart, but everything changed the morning he had met Helia at the opening of the new Red Fountain. It had been a crush, love at first sight. Stella had snatched the notebook where he kept his drawings and asked him a portrait. Then Flora had expressed how much he liked the liveliness of the strokes and how well these were adapted to the shape of the paper. It had been a simple comment, but she knew he would not be able to forget the way he had looked after to speak.

His brief affair would have ended there if not because then he'd saved from being devoured by a horrible creature that had sent Lord Darkar. Helia had held that monster until she was safely and immediately it was out among a sea of complaints and criticism from experts who were there.

In Red Fountain everyone considered him eccentric idealist, a type adamant that only cared about not stain your hands. Still, Flora had seemed the most wonderful guy I had ever seen: brave, kind and committed to society and the common good.

The fairy rose from his chair to go for the second volume of Natural Remedies: concoctions and potions. Were addressed bottom shelves and began examining the shelves in search of volume. When he got to find it, noticed the person who had just entered the door of the library.

Helia cordially greeted the librarian and then began to inspect the room. The girl hid further behind the huge wooden bookshelf. Hands trembled so that he almost dropped the book on the floor. I wanted to sink through the earth.

-Flora. Helia's voice in the middle of the hallway surprised twelfth-Your friends had told me you'd be here. I've been a long time looking for you.

-Hello.

Flora pressed caps Natural Remedies: concoctions and potions until his knuckles turned white. If he looked again the gray eyes would melt like ice cream in summer.

-Hey, she began Helia Flora-'m sorry for what happened the other day. It was just a silly, really ...

What happened next was fast and confusing. Flora was trying by all means your sound coherent sentence, but was unable to finish. In a split second we found a few inches Helia body, which gently lifted her chin to look at him straight in the eye. I was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep while reading and it was just a dream, when he felt a gentle pressure against her lips. Her heart pounding a mile a minute, Flora realized this could not be more real: Helia was kissing her like one of those romantic movies she used to watch on Saturday afternoon.

He closed his eyes and drifted yet. Luckily, no one else in the library apart from two of them and the librarian. After a few seconds that were made eternal, Flora began to acknowledge the lack of oxygen.

Helia pulled away from her, his hands still taking the girl's face.

I hope not really think that was silly, because I assure you that this has gone very seriously.

The blood rushed to her cheeks of Flora to hear him say that. Feared fainting there, if the conversation was similar course.

Suddenly, Helia expression hardened a little.

-I was looking to apologize, he explained Flora. I acted like a jerk. I'm not used to them to look at me and I guess I did not know how to act.

She nodded mechanically. He was speechless.

'You see, I've been thinking a lot since that day and I think I finally managed to sort out my sentimientos.-Helia went on-I love you, Flora. I wanted even before Brandon approached greet at the opening of the school. I've been too chicken and I have not dared to tell you because I was afraid to turn me away. I just hope it's not too late for you to give me a second chance.

-I ... I do not know what to say.

Helia smiled. I knew she was very shy and looked adorable stutter see it that way.

'Then now finish it.-fairy took her hand and laced his fingers with her' My dear Flora, would you like to see how far all this and be my girlfriend? Definitely, this was much better than a dream.

-Yes ...

Then someone cleared his throat. The librarian watched the scene with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

-It's eight-thirty. I have to close the library.

-Oh, do not worry. Helia said-You are done. Then we leave.

The librarian nodded in approval and left them alone again. Flora was spellbound watching Helia collected botanical volume had finally finish on the floor. The reality far exceeded fiction.

This fic took quite some time around my mind. It's a different version of the first kiss of Flora and Helia, because I think the series is not given the prominence it deserves. I hope you liked it and that you all had a good time reading it.


End file.
